This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Vehicles, such as cars, trucks, SUVs, minivans, and boats, among others, typically include various media systems. For example, a vehicle may include an AM/FM radio, CD player, satellite radio, navigation systems, media players such as DVD players, and the like. Some vehicles may also provide a local area network (LAN) that enables the vehicle to communicate with a mobile device, for example, a mobile phone, an MP3 player, and the like. However, the connectivity of these various media systems is usually somewhat limited. In other words, most of these media systems are not integrated with one other, and some media systems may not be able to communicate with the outside world. Furthermore, the addition of an aftermarket accessory, for example, a rear-seat DVD player, would likely involve an expensive rewiring process to link the DVD player into the vehicular power and communication system.